


summer sun

by daltaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, just some markhyuck summer fluff i guess, markhyuck, self-indulgent drabble tbh, yes taeyong is mark's brother if you didn't figure out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltaeil/pseuds/daltaeil
Summary: mark doesn't particularly like the summer sun, for more reasons than one.





	summer sun

**Author's Note:**

> rated M for making out and hickeys hehehe  
> i didn't beta this .. i just finished this in like an hour while listening to the entire nct dream discography soOO enjoy!

mark doesn't particularly like the summer sun. sure, summertime is all free and easy and longer days, but he doesn't like being blinded by that ball of fire hanging in the sky. neither does he like being all sweaty and sticky from the insufferable heat, and the general idea of being uncomfortably warm and moist all the time just doesn't sit with him in general.

so the first thought that crosses mark's mind when he steps out of his house, is how damn hot it is. he can immediately feel the heat seeping out of the bursting sun rays and cracks in the sidewalk, crawling up his spine. despite already wearing the bare minimum to protect his modesty — a grey muscle tank two sizes too large, and black basketball shorts that hung loose around his hips — mark still feels suffocated by the heat he can feel collecting between fabric and his skin. looking down at the sidewalk, he lets his upper teeth graze his lower lip and nibble, a bad habit he had picked up to pass the time, but is quickly shocked by a cheerful voice from across the street — of course donghyuck is so buoyant despite the sweltering heat — and he nearly bites too hard on his lip. looking up, he tries to form a scowl but the bright smile across the street proves that to be an impossible task.

"hyung! come here!" donghyuck's voice blares, and mark jogs across the street only to be swept into a hug by the boy who is almost exactly his height. they share an obnoxious laugh and mark steps back to admire the way the sunlight bounces off the other male's sun-kissed skin and envelopes him in some sort of yellow sphere of beauty.

"admiring me?" the boy speaks, and mark snaps out of his daydream, a flush crawling across his cheeks as he's been caught staring but he takes it in his stride and pulls the boy flush against him, whispering a "when am i not, hyuck-ah?" into the other boy's ear before leaning in to kiss him. it's now donghyuck's turn to flush a bright red as he pushes at mark's chest in attempt to back away from the kiss, but he fails miserably (not that he was complaining) and lets himself melt into mark's kiss. his hands move around, one securing itself at the back of mark's neck and the other wandering around the broad space that is mark's back. mark smiles into the kiss, hands on donghyuck's waist, and the two boys are deep into their kiss when a cough and a shout interrupt them.

"damn mark, calm down! you're still across from our house," taeyong chides from his window. mark pulls away from the kiss to stick his tongue out at his brother, before taking the hand of a blushing donghyuck and stalking off down the street. taeyong chuckles, turning away from the window to look at his boyfriend who was laying on his bed shirtless and with his hands behind his back, waiting for taeyong to lay with him. "we were like that too, weren't we jae?" jaehyun lets out an airy chuckle and says nothing, simply reaching out to pull taeyong back onto the bed and into his arms.

of course the blistering heat calls for a popsicle, so mark and donghyuck exit the convenience store each with a popsicle in hand. they taste each others' popsicles through the walk to donghyuck's house, and taste their own popsicles in chaste kisses snuck here and there. by the time they've reached donghyuck's, their hands are sticky so they rush to get their hands washed, but not without splashing water at each other to "help cool off".

the little water fight ends with the two boys tangled on donghyuck's bed, soaked shirts and rustled covers strewn across the floor. the undrawn curtains allow the rays of sun to filter in gently, casting a yellow glow over the two boys. donghyuck sits straddled over mark's waist, lips latched onto the older male's neck and mark's hands find home on donghyuck's hips and neck. donghyuck takes the thin skin on his neck between his lips, sucking just hard enough to know there'll be a mark, and the stifled moan that leaves marks lips bring a smirk onto donghyuck's lips. he takes his time littering marks across the other boy's neck, relishing in the way mark arches his back or groans when he bites gently. he places soft kisses on the now red spots, smiling with pride as he pulls back to quickly admire his work, then angling himself so he can place his lips on mark's. no doubt the kiss turns heated in a matter of seconds, with tongues battling and teeth knocking, but their hands remain gentle, donghyuck's cupping the older's face and mark's holding the younger up by the waist.

when they finally part to gasp for breath, donghyuck sitting back up in mark's lap and grinning like a cheshire cat, mark simply lets his eyes roam donghyuck's face and body. he takes in the view of glistening beads of sweat rolling down donghyuck's chest, the view of his now tousled hair because mark's own fingers had been tugging and carding through them, and how the sunlight that had passed through the exposed half of the window left a gorgeous shadow across half of donghyuck. mark feels his heart swell with love as donghyuck leans down to kiss his lips again, then rolls off to lay beside mark.

"you're staring a lot today," donghyuck quips as they shift into their default position (mark's head on donghyuck's chest, donghyuck's arm behind mark's neck and usually twirling mark's hair with his fingers) and mark lets out a breathy laugh. "why can't i stare at my boyfriend, hm?" he retorts playfully, leaning in closer to donghyuck's touch. the younger snickers, letting his hand rest on mark's forearm. the two lay quietly, main source of noise being the memes donghyuck is scrolling through on instagram and the occasional snort from either of them. mark glances up at his boyfriend from time to time, appreciating the way the donghyuck seems to glow from their spot opposite the window and light up the space around them like he's the sun itself.

"hey, sunshine," mark suddenly blurts, taking donghyuck's phone out of his hand and setting it on the nightstand, before quickly rolling over so he's now settled in donghyuck's lap. the younger male reaches up to cup mark's face, letting out a questioning hum in the positive. "this," mark starts, gesturing to his neck and the red marks scattered across them, "needs to be reciprocated, don't you think?" a sly grin plays on both their lips, and before donghyuck can even offer a coy rebuttal, mark has already sunk down onto the juncture between donghyuck's neck and shoulder. their bare chests press flush against each other, and as uncomfortable as sweaty skin against sweaty skin is, the two boys know there's no one they'd rather be with on a lazy summer afternoon like this.

mark doesn't particularly like the summer sun. he doesn't like being all sweaty and sticky from the insufferable heat, and the general idea of being uncomfortably warm and moist all the time just doesn't sit with him in general. but mark think that as annoying as the sweltering heat and sweaty, sticky skin gets, he doesn't seem to mind if it's with lee donghyuck.

so mark decides that he doesn't like the summer sun, but he might very well be in love with the human version of it, his summer sun that makes days free and easy and oh so bright.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if u made it thru that 1.2k word vomit then u a real one <3  
> i was listening to nct dream and la la love came on ..... and of course i thought of summer fluff and i chose markhyuck because i haven't tried writing them yet  
> it's not like super fluffy or anything and there really isn't much characterisation, it's basically just how whipped mark is for hyuck (but i mean can u blame him! hyuck is a precious of ray of sunshine and that's that)  
> as usual comment or leave a kudos if u wna~  
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/taeildal) and let's scream about hyuck coming back to the stage!!!!!!!!


End file.
